jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is a genetically engineered lifeform created on the late planet Krypton. He is one of Superman's enemies, known for having killed him in combat. 'Origins' Doomsday was created during the prehistoric era of Krypton, by an unethical alien scientist by the name of Bertron. His goal was to create an unstoppable killing machine that could never die. He succeeded in creating such a creature, however, Doomsday turned on his master and began a millennia long rampage throughout the various civilizations until he engaged the energy being on Calaton known as Radiant. Doomsday lost and was placed in a specially designed, nearly indestructible suit that kept him from causing any more damage and therefore was shot into space where he eventually crash landed on Earth and remained buried for centuries. Later, Doomsday managed to escape his Calatonian bonds and began killing whatever crossed his path. At one point, he defeated a majority of the Justice League before confronting Superman. The intense match between the two titans resulted in the temporary deaths of both combatants. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Episode 3 Lexcorp had Doomsday contained at the Kent Farm in Smallville, Kansas where his DNA was being used against weapons used by Brainiac. This experiment however backfired and the DNA created Doomcrazed clones of the populace in Smallville. Superwoman arrived on the scene to deal with the clones, while also dealing with a way to reverse what was unleashed. She managed to arrive at the Kent Farm where Doomsday was being held in an entropy cage, where the DNA was being held. He was released when shutting down the DNA feed, thankfully though, Superwoman was allied with Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Steel to deal with him. Sure enough, she managed to defeat him. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Unique Physiology:' As a being that hailed from Krypton, Doomsday possesses a far more unique biology than that of any native species from the late Kryptonian homeworld. This is due to the fact that he was genetically-engineered to be the perfect killing machine. **'Immortality:' Having lived for eons, Doomsday's powers make him effectively immortal and unable of aging. **'Invulnerability:' Doomsday's body can withstand a great deal of physical punishment. Projectiles like rockets, bullets, even lasers have proved ineffective against him. **'Superhuman Strength:' Doomsday is known to have the strength to easily overcome humans, destroy a great deal of reinforce and indestructible materials. He can even take on other superhumans like the Justice League and even Kryptonians. His great strength can even rival that of Darkseid himself. **'Superhuman Speed:' Doomsday is capable of moving at surprising speeds, despite possessing an extremely bulky size. **'Superhuman Healing:' Despite Doomsday's ability to withstand a great deal of damage, he does have the ability to heal extremely fast. **'Superhuman Leap:' Due to his dense muscles in his legs, Doomsday is incapable of achieving flight, however is capable of leaping great distances. **'Adaptation:' One of the most well known of Doomsday's powers is his ability to adapt to whatever had killed him previously. This is, meaning the same way cannot be used a second time due to the constant cloning process that had created him centuries before. **'Self-Sustenance:' Being genetically engineered to be the perfect killing machine, Doomsday has no need to breath, eat or sleep. 'Weaknesses' *'Entropy:''' Despite Doomsday's remarkable physical powers, he does have one weakness and that is the force of entropy. Though this doesn't kill him, he does however have no means of adapting to it, therefore people like Lex Luthor have financed the use of Entropy based technology to contain the monster. Category:Supervillains Category:Kryptonians